(Supported in part by NIH GM36806-12, NIH CA31760-1, 1P01 DE12328-1 to R. D. Goldman) We are attempting to determine the relationship between cytoskeletal intermediate filaments and the nuclear envelope/pore complex of keratinocytes. This is best carried out through the careful study of thick plastic-embedded sections prepared for HVEM. A single-axis tilt series tomographic reconstruction of a 0.25 (m plastic section from a normal keratinocyte was made and volume-rendered. The nuclear pores were clearly visible. Cells prepared with mild extraction were examined in 0.5(m thick sections on the HVEM. There appeared to be more cellular debris than expected for an extracted sample, and the nuclear pores were not easily identified. Correspondence and negatives were sent to Dr. Goldman for review, along with questions regarding another preparation with more extraction, and the possibility that the age of the cells is related to the sparse intermediate filaments.